Balto in Sonic Style
Balto is a 1995 American live-action/animated historical adventure drama film directed by Simon Wells, produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film is loosely based on a true story about the dog who helped save children from the diphtheria epidemic in the 1925 serum run to Nome. The live-action portions of the film were filmed at Central Park, in New York City. Plot In present day New York City, an elderly woman (Vanilla) and her granddaughter (Vanellope) are walking through Central Park, looking for a memorial statue. As they seat themselves for a rest, the grandmother tells a story about Nome, Alaska, back in 1925 which shifts the film from live-action to animation. Balto (Sonic), a hedgehog, lives on the outskirts of Nome with his best friend and adoptive father, a fox named Boris (Tails) and two bees, Muk (Charmy) and Luk (Barry). Balto was ridiculed by cartoons and humans alike. His only friend in town is a pink hedgehog named Jenna (Amy Rose) whose Balto has a crush on and is challenged by the town's favorite hedgehog, Steele (Scourge), a fierce, overly competitive and selfish hedgehog. One night, the children of Nome, including Jenna's owner, Rosy (Cream), begin to fall ill with diphtheria. Severe winter weather conditions prevent medicine to be brought by air or sea and the closest rail line ends in Nenana. A hedgehog race is held to determine the best-fit hedgehogs for a sled team to get the medicine. Balto enters and wins, but is disqualified thanks to Steele. The team departs that night with Steele in the lead and picks up the medicine successfully, but on the way back, conditions deteriorate and the disoriented team ends up stranded at the base of a steep slope, with the musher knocked unconscious. When word reaches Nome, Balto sets out in search of them with Boris, Muk and Luk. On the way, they encounter a huge grizzly bear which attacks them. Jenna arrives to save them, but is injured in the process, prompting Balto to have Boris take her, Muk and Luk back to Nome while he continues on alone. Balto eventually finds the stricken team, but Steele refuses his help (having lost his mind) and a fight ensues, ending with Steele falling off a cliff. Balto takes charge of the team, but Steele, refusing to concede defeat, throws them off the trail and they lose their way again. While attempting to save the medicine from falling down a cliff, Balto himself falls. When he awakens, he has lost all hope, but when a large, white wolf appears and he notices the medicine crate still intact nearby, he realizes that his heritage is a strength, not a weakness and drags the medicine back up the cliff to the waiting team. Using his advanced senses, Balto is able to filter out the false markers Steele created. After encountering further challenges, Balto and the sled team finally make it back to Nome. A pity-playing Steele is exposed as a liar and abandoned. Reunited with Jenna and his friends, Balto earns respect from the cartoons and the humans and visits Rosy who thanks him for saving her life. Back in New York City, the elderly woman and her granddaughter find the memorial commemorating Balto and she explains that the Iditarod trail covers the same path that Balto and his team took from Nenana to Nome. The woman, who is actually Rosy, looks up at the statue and says, "Thank you, Balto. I would have been lost without you", before walking off to join her granddaughter as the sun shines upon the Balto statue. Sequels *Balto II: Wolf Quest in Sonic Style *Balto III: Wings of Change in Sonic Style Cast Sonic_the_Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Balto, a young adult male hedgehog who became a hero|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Miles "Tails" Prower.jpg|Tails as Boris, Balto's caretaker and best friend|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Amy_smile_2.jpg|Amy Rose as Jenna, a young, beautiful female Hedgehog and Balto's love interest|link=Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as young Rosy, Jenna's owner and a kind, excitable girl and possibly the only one in Nome who is kind to Balto. She falls ill before Balto does everything he can to save her and the other children.|link=Cream the Rabbit Vanilla the Rabbit.jpg|Vanilla as old Rosy who tells her story to her granddaughter.|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Nikki, a member in Steele's team|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Scourge as Steele, Balto's rival who has a crush on Jenna.|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Charmy Bee.jpg|Charmy Bee as Muk|link=Charmy Bee Barry .jpg|Barry as Luk|link=Barry the Bee Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Star, another member of Steele's team|link=Blackstar the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Kaltag, another member of Steele's team|link=Mephiles the Dark Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Dixie, a female cat and one of Jenna's friends who adores Steele|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Vanellope Von Schweetz.jpg|Vanellope as Rosy's granddaughter|link=Vanellope Von Schweetz Rouge the Bat 14.jpg|Rouge as Sylvie, Jenna's other friend|link=Rouge the Bat Rapunzel and Flynn Rider.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn as Rosy's Parents Hercules 2.jpg|Hercules as the telegraph operator|link=Hercules (Character) Bolt.jpg|Bolt as Rosy's granddaughter's dog|link=Bolt Tigger 2.jpg|Tigger as the doctor|link=Tigger Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Fanmade Movies